Before Degrassi
by Lemonade Mouth rocks
Summary: what happens before Degrassi? find out in Before Degrassi   sorry i suck at summaries
1. First day of school

**Before Degrassi**

Cast:

**Adam Torres**

**Alli Bhandari**

**Archie "Snake" Simpson**

**Anya MacPherson**

**Bianca DeSousa**

**Clare Edwards**

**Darcy Edwards**

**(**Note: Darcy is in the same grade as Sav, Holly J and etc…

**Dave Turner**

**Declan Coyne**

**Drew Torres**

**Eli Goldsworthy**

**Fiona Coyne**

**Holly J. Sinclair**

**Imogen Moreno**

**Jake Martin**

**Jenna Middleton**

**Katie Matlin**

**K.C. Guthrie**

**Marisol Lewis**

**Maya Matlin**

**Sav Bhandari**

Tori Santamaria

**Winnie Oh**

Zig Novak

Couples:

Jake/Clare/Eli

(Eli likes Clare but Clare doesn't like him 

Back)

Adam/Tori

(Later on in story)

Katie/Drew 

Eli/Imogen 

(Later on in the story)

Holly J/Declan

Sav/Darcy

(I don't ship them it just came with my idea)

Jenna/K.C.

Maya/Zig 

Alli/Dave 

Clare's Pov

Today is my first day of school. I can't wait! I get to be with Darcy, Jake & Alli's older brother 'Sav'. I have friends with my grade, there's Alli, K.C., & Dave. Well I got Dressed, Had my breakfast, & right now waiting for Alli & Sav with Darcy & Jake.

''Do we have to wait for your friend Alli & her brother Sav'' Darcy said

''Yes we do, I promised her I'll wait for her'' I Said

''Fine'' Darcy said

Jake never said a word at all. I wonder what's wrong with him.

''What is taken so long? Why is Alli & Sav taken so long?'' I Asked Darcy & Jake

''Maybe they left without you" Darcy Said

"Yeah Right, What do you think Jake?'' I asked him

''Maybe they are sleeping in?" Jake suggested

"I know , SHE WOULDN'T LET ALLI & SAV SLEEP IN I Yelled

"Relax little Edwards we don't need the whole world hearing you" Jake Said with a Smirk

I loved that smirk of his.

"Fine I will relax" I said agreeing with him

15 Mins later Alli & Sav finally showed up

''Hi Clare and Hi Darce '' Sav said

''Hi Sav'' Me and my sister said

''Hi Sav and Hi Alli" Jake said

"Hi" Sav and Alli said

"Hey Clare bear" Alli Said

"What took you so long?" I Said

"I woke up late this morning'' Alli said

''Oh well lets go we are already late'' I Said

''Ok Come on Darce, Come on Jake, come on Clare, come on Alls'' Sav said

We walked to school, Darcy, Sav, and Jake were talking, and I and Al were talking. We got to school. I ran with al to the swings, Jake was pushing us.

End of Pov

Alli's Pov

Jake was pushing Clare bear And I. It was fun. I looked a rounded in the yard, I saw a boy that was wearing black, a girl that thinks she's a queen, and a girl that looked like she had a lot of "Money" as my brother would say. I looked over at Clare who was staring at Darcy and my brother.

''Why are you looking at Darcy and Sav?'' I asked Clare

''I think Darcy likes likes Sav'' Clare answers

''Maybe'' I Said

''Darcy has a crush" Jake Says

"What's a "Crush"? Clare Asks Jake

''A Crush means that Darcy Likes likes Sav" Jake answered

''Oh I Told you She likes likes Sav'' Clare said

"Yes you told me'' I Said

I heard a bell ring

''Time for class'' Jake said

''Aww'' Clare said

''Come on off the swings'' Jake said

"Ok" I Said

End of Prov

Jake's Pov

Clare and Alli went with the other grade 1's in a line. I went to the grade 2's line. Darcy and Sav went in the grade 3's line.

''Hi Eli'' I said to my friend Eli

''Hey Jake'' He said

''We are back in school, I miss summer" I said

''Me too" He said

I went to class. I sat beside Eli and we learned….. How boring.

End of Pov

That's it I hope you like it

Xoxo Lemonademouthrocks


	2. meeting new friends

**Before Degrassi**

**Note: There will be other teachers beside Ms Oh **

Jenna's Pov

I was waiting in line for the teacher to come out. I saw a girl with straight long brown hair; she wore a white hand band with polka dots, a red t-shirt with stripes, a pink sweater, black jeans & red converse. She was with a girl with long black hair. I don't know why that girl with long black hair is with her. Well I should figure out their names.

''Hi I'm Jenna, and your names are?" I Said

''Hi I'm Alli and this is my friend Clare" The girl with black hair said

''Hi Jenna" her friend 'Clare' Said

''I Love your name Alli'' I Said

''Thanks I like yours too" She said

''Yeah Isn't Her Name Great?'' Clare said with Sarcasm

''It is Great'' Alli Said

"Does Alli short for something?'' I Asked

''Yes it's short for-"Alli got cut off by Clare

"Alliah'' Clare said finishing what she said

''I was going to say that Clare'' Alli Said

"Sorry Al" Clare Said I think

"Alliah is a pretty name too" I Said Smiling

"Its Ok Clare bear and Thanks Jenna" Alli Said

"You're Welcome" I Said

The teacher FINALLY CAME

"Come on in Students" Our Teacher Said

We walked in our class.

"Good Morning Class! I'm your teacher Mrs. Cruz" Our Teacher said

"Like we didn't know you were our teacher" A boy who had blonde hair and was wearing a hat said

Everyone started laughing even Clare and Alli. I didn't laugh. I think that was mean.

"Right Well….. Who wants to do Math?" Mrs. Cruz Said

"Not Me" Everyone said even me

I don't really like Mrs. Cruz.

"Come on you guys would love it" Mrs. Cruz Said

End of Pov

Maya's Pov

I watched my sister leave for school with my mom. I was alone in the car with my dad. I am not exciting for another day at kinder garden. I think kinder garden is boring. All we do is Art, Reading buddies and play time. I do love play time but I am too used to it so it is getting boring. My mom came back. She got in the car while dad was getting ready to go off.

"Why do I have to go to kinder garden?'' I asked my mom

She did not say anything. I waited for her to answer.

"Because you have to sweetie" She answer

"I do not want to go" I Said

"We are here" Dad said

I grabbed my backpack and left to kinder garden.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" I said

I walked to the playground. I put my backpack down and ran off to play with my friend Zig Novak. The bell started to ring. I walked to the line. I saw our teacher come.  
>We walked to our class room.<p>

End of Pov

Holly J's Pov

I was talking with my friend Anya in line while waiting for Ms. Oh.

''What's taking Ms. Oh so long?'' I asked Anya

"I Don't Know" She Answered

"Hi I'm Fiona, I'm a new student here with my brother Declan'' A girl said

"Hi I'm Declan" He said

"Hi I'm Anya and..." Anya Said

"I'm Holly J" I finished her sentence

Nice to meet you Holly J' Fiona Said

"Nice to meet you too" I Said

"Nice to meet you Anya and HJ" Declan Said

''You too" Anya Said

''HJ? , I never thought of that'' I Said

"You can call me Fi'' Fiona said

''Ok Fi it is" I Said

Ms. Oh Finally Came

We walked to class

End of Pov

**Sorry it's short. I got to go. I'll make it long next time **


	3. Bad boys forever

**Before Degrassi **

Eli's Pov

We got in our class. I sat beside my friend Jake. The teacher handed out our notebooks.

"Write your name, your subject, and your school." Our Teacher said

''What's the subject?" I asked our teacher

She said nothing, she just stood there.

"Come on we aren't getting younger here'' I Said with a smirk

Everyone started laughing.

"I'm waiting'' I Said

''Spelling'' Our teacher finally answered

''Finally" I Said

I wrote down my name, the subject and our school's name.

''Do we write our grade?'' A girl Asked

''Can pigs fly?'' I asked her trying to help her with her question

''No No they don't'' She answer

''Than that's your answer, Girl whose name I don't know'' I Said

''The Name is Marisol and your name is?'' She Said

"Eli, and your welcome Marisol''

"Nice to meet you Eli" She said

"You too'' I Said

"Ok flip to a page in your notebooks" Our teacher said

I opened my notebook. How easy what is our teacher going to have us do now, maybe our teacher will have us do our ABC's now and than we will learn how to count to ten. I waited for our teacher to say something.

End of Pov

K.C.'s Pov

''Yeah Sure it is'' I Said

Everyone laughed

''Don't be rude mister'' Mrs. Cruz Said

''Since when am I a mister, I'm a Kid'' I Said

''Do you want to have time out'' Mrs. Cruz Said

She is treating us like babies

"No I don't, why don't you go in Time out'' I Said

I waited for an answer. She walked to the ''Time out Spot'' and sat down. I laughed at Mrs. Cruz, so did everyone else. Mrs. Cruz is Crazy.

''We should call Mrs. Cruz, Mrs. Crazy'' I Said with a laughing. Everyone laughed too. I heard a bell ring. Yay play time! I ran outside with everyone else. I saw Clare with Alli. I walked to her.

''Hi K.C.'' Alli Said

''Hi Alli'' I Said

''That was so funny with what you did at class'' Clare Said

''Thanks Edwards'' I Said

''Your Welcome Guthrie'' She Said

We Giggled. I Saw Jake come up to us.

''Hi Clare, Hi Alli, Hi K.C., How was class?'' He said

''Funny'' Clare, Alli and I Said

''How was class funny'' He Said

''I Told jokes'' I Said

''what kind of jokes'' He Said

''Well I told Mrs. Cruz to go to time out, she went to time out and I told everyone We should call her Mrs. Crazy'' I Said

Clare and Alli giggled

End Of Pov

**Sorry its short again. I have lots of homework to do. I'll do another chapter maybe today. I hope you like it**

**Xoxo, Lemonademouthrocks**


	4. 2 weeks later

**Before Degrassi**

Sorry I wasn't on in weeks. I had too much homework & did anyone see my new story that my friend wrote. I told her to put her name but she put my username. She loves to joke around & pretend not to hear me.

2 weeks later

Clare's POV

I walked to school with Jake and Alli. My sister is sick and so is Sav. I think there faking it, they don't like school. When we got to school Alli and I ran to the marry-go-round. Jake and His Friend Eli were spinning the marry-go-round.

"Faster" Alli Said

''No slower" I Said

''Faster it is'' Eli Said spinning it faster

''I said don't I want you to go slower Eli'' I Said angry

''Too bad'' Eli Said

''Ok Eli I think your going to make Clare sick'' Jake said

''Ok fine whatever you say'' Eli Said spinning slower

''Much better, Thanks Eli'' I Said

''Clare your ruined the fun'' Alli Said

''Sorry Al I'm getting off, STOP'' I said

Eli and Jake stopped and like me off

I ran to the K.C. and said ''Hey K.C.'' I Said Smiling at him

''Hi Clare, What's up?'' He Said

'' Nothing'' I Said

''Wanna play tag?'' He asked me

''Sure'' I Said

''TAG'' We both screamed

Alli, Jenna, Dave, Jake, Eli, and Adam (he's my new friend) came

''I'm In'' Alli Said

''Totally'' Jenna Said

''NOT IT'' Jake, Eli, Adam, Alli, Dave, K.C. and I Screamed

''Jenna's It'' I screamed while I was running

Jenna tagged Eli and Eli was chasing me

End of Pov

**That's it sorry my friend wants me to get off the computer and play just dance with her**

**Xoxo, Lemonade mouth rocks**


	5. Eli's Mixed Feelings And Hurtness

**Before Degrassi**

**Hey Guys I'm Back & AshLovesDxG&Eli is taking over my fan fiction account & Writing DxG Stories… Yuck I'm a True DxC Fan. Well I was because I don't watch Total Drama Anymore… I used to when I was young. Anyway On with the story!**

Eli's Pov

I got tagged by Jenna and I was chasing Clare. Clare is a pretty girl. She is Sweet, caring and the coolest girl I've ever seen. Snap out of it Eli, Clare is just a girl… A girl that you think is stupid and ugly. A girl that you think is stupid and ugly. A girl that you think is stupid and ugly. Stupid and Ugly! Stupid and Ugly! I tripped and fell on top of Clare. I looked into her beautiful green eyes. Stupid and Ugly! Stupid and Ugly! Stupid and Ugly! Stupid and Ugly! She has ugly green eyes! Much better Eli! I tagged Clare and ran off. I Screamed ''Try and Get Me Loser!'' She wasn't chasing me, she was chasing Ali instead. Of Course she chases her BFF instead of me. Why should You Care Eli? She's A Girl That you think is stupid and ugly. A girl you think is stupid and ugly. Stupid and ugly! Stupid and ugly! She shouldn't be chasing me. That's right She Shouldn't. MUCH BETTER ELI! MUCH MUCH BETTER ELI! I Stopped running and saw Clare and Ali Crying. I Ran to them and asked ''What's Wrong?'' Clare and Alli Answered '' we got hurt… Duh" UGH GIRLS ARE STUPID AND UGLY. STUPID AND UGLY!

End of POV

Jake's POV

I Was behind Clare and Alli and saw that they fell and got hurt. I Asked them ''Are you guys ok?'' Clare Said ''I'm Fine it just hurt on my arm, What about you Alls?'' Alli Said ''same here'' Than Eli came and asked ''what happened?'' and Clare and Alli said ''they got hurt…. Duh'' I Laughed a little bit and Helped Alli Up. K.C. Ran over to us and said ''Oh My Gosh! What happened? I Feel so bad'' Clare said ''we Fell and got hurt, can you help me up?'' K.C. helped Clare up and Clare Smiled at him and said ''Thanks K.C.'' K.C. Said ''No Problem, are you alright?'' Clare said ''Yah I'm Fine''

End of POV

**That's it I got to go, AshLovesDxG&Eli wants to go on fan fiction Cya**

**Lemonade Mouth Rocks**


	6. 1 Year Later

**Hey Next Chapter Here :) **

**I'm so happy :) **

**Did anyone see the Degrassi Season 11 Finale OMG ECLARE :)? Ok so I'm a huge Eclare and Cake Fan. I can't choose which couple that is the best is. Yah It Kind of like Team Edward and Team Jacob. Eli is Edward and Jake is Jacob. O.o Ok why am I comparing Degrassi to Twilight. I Mean Seriously? Twilight sucks no offence people who like Twilight O.o the Hunger Games are better:-P. I'm going to shut up now and write the story. Btw this is going to be in No One's POV for the beginning. Also I'm sorry for skipping but the story was getting no where.**

_**1 year later**_

Clare and Alli haven't been total BFFS. They are enemies now. Eli has been thinking about Clare. Adam and Clare has Best Friends ever since Alli called Clare a ''Bossy Brat'' Jenna Has Almost all of Clare's Friends Enemies with her. Jake Has had been helping Clare with School and Drama. Eli and Jake haven't been talking ever since Alli and Clare aren't friends anymore. Eli thinks Alli is right but he still has that HUGE crush on her. K.C. became best friend with Clare but Jenna has been trying to tell him that Clare said he's a loser. Jenna is trying to Ruin Clare's Life, Which she kind of did. She Got Alli and Eli to think she's a brat, She told Darcy that She called her ''THE WORST BIG SISTER EVER'', She told K.C. That she called him a ''Loser'', and She told Dave that she hates him. She became friends with Drew, and Bianca. Maya has graduated kinder garden. Zig has a new friend Named Tori. Maya hates her. What will happen with a new school year?

Clare's POV

I rolled over to my alarm clock and I saw that it's 8:57. I sighed and screamed ''I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL, MOM CAN I GET A RIDE'?'' I quickly got dressed into Jean shirts and sneakers and ran downstairs. I saw a note taped to the door, I torn it off and read it ''Dear Clare, I left to work early today so I'm hoping you set your alarm. I will see you tonight at 8, I'm working late. Have Darcy walk you to school Love Mom'' I sighed and opened the door and locked it with the key in the plant. I threw it back in and ran to school. I can't believe I'm late on the first day of school. I reached the school, I went to the front door and buzzed in, the principal opened it and I ran into the office and took a late slip and ran to class. I got lost and bumped into someone. I fell down and I looked over at the girl who I bumped into and said ''I'm so sorry um… I'm Clare'' She rolled her eyes and said ''I Know that it's me Bianca'' I looked at her one more time and realized it was Bianca and said ''Sorry B, I am so tired…. I didn't go to bed until 11 pm and do you know where the grade 2 class is?'' She smirked and said ''Downstairs second door to the right and its ok Little E'' I smiled and said ''Thanks B you're the best'' She smiled and said ''I Know I am'' I giggled and ran to class. When I reached class I ran in and said ''Sorry I'm Late, I woke up late this morning'' She didn't looked mad. Usually teachers are mad when you're late for school. She just smiled and said ''its ok you can sit behind…..Jenna'' I Sighed and sat behind her. I mumbled ''Great…. I have to sit beside a dumb blonde'' K.C. giggled a little bit… I guess he heard me because he was beside me. The teacher smiled and said ''Ok class write about what you did this summer'' I wrote what I did this summer and wrote and when I was done. I read it in my head ''what I did this summer! This Summer I went to Florida for 2 weeks, I got to go to Disney World and Meet Mickey Mouse and all the other Disney characters. After I went to Canada's Wonderland and went on the rollercoaster, they were so much fun and scary because we went so fast. I also went to The Ex and had a sugar rush, I also played games and went on rides, and I went to wild water kingdom and had so much fun and I also went camping for 1 week.'' I think its good :) I hope the teacher will think its good too. I looked over and saw that almost everyone finished. I looked at my desk and saw a note. I opened and read it in my head **'****'Hey Clare how was your summer? –K.C****.'' **I smiled and wrote back **'****'Summer was awesome, I went to Florida and went to Disney world, I went camping, I went to Canada's wonderland, I went to the Ex and wild water kingdom, You?-C****''** I passed the note back to him and he write back, I saw the note and read it in my head **''****My Summer was Awesome too, I went to the Ex too, I went to a sport camps and I went to Canada's wonderland too-K.C.****'' I smiled and wrote back ''****Cool, I can't believe your passing notes with me because everyone hates me in this class, well Adam doesn't but almost everyone-C'' **I passed back the note and he wrote back. I got the note back and read it in my head again **''****Well I don't hate you, you are my Best friend and also I heard you and Bianca are friends, when did you too become friends-K.C.''**I smiled and wrote back **''I'm glad you don't hate me and I have been friends since Bianca ever since Alli and I became Enemies-C''** I passed it to him and he write and than passed it back to me. I read it in my head **''Cool well I'm glad you found a new friend-K.C.'' **I smiled and wrote back **''Thanks so are you friends with dumb blonde and Alli? –C'' ****I passed it to him and he wrote back**** ''Nope, I hate them they think they are better than everyone-K.C.'' **I smiled and wrote back **''So True and I can't believe I'm stuck sitting behind Dumb blonde-C'' ****And we wrote back to each other and so on ****''I feel bad for you-K.C.'' ''Thanks :)-C'' ''No Problem Saint Clare-K.C.'' ''You Know I hate being called Saint Clare-C'' ''I Know I just like bugging you-K.C.'' ''Your so mean to me :(-C'' ''I am Not-K.C.'' ''Yes You are-C'' ''No I'm not-K.C.'' ''Whatever-C'' ****And then the bell rang. Everyone ran out side, I sat down on the swings and waited for Adam, Drew, Jake and Bianca. They finally came and I smiled and said ''How was your summer guys?'' Adam and Drew said ''It was great, we had so much fun with sports camp and video games'' Jake said ''You know how it was I came with you and your family with Florida, and the others'' I smiled and than Bianca said ''My Summer was crappy I had to stay with my grandparents so lame'' **

**I said '' I Feel bad for you B'' She smiled and said ''Thanks Little E'' I smiled and said ''No Problem B''**

**End Of POV**

_**That's it I got to go and I hope you like it**_

_**Lemonade Mouth Rocks **_


End file.
